


喜欢你是永远不变的事实

by LvEMei



Category: MakeS: おはよう 私のセイ | MakeS: Ohayou Watashi no Sei (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, 乙女r18
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LvEMei/pseuds/LvEMei
Relationships: sei/user
Kudos: 6





	喜欢你是永远不变的事实

天然黑弟弟sei X 丧系少女user  
设定大概是这样：user是sei的学姐，两个人都是学校话剧社的成员。sei单箭头明恋着user，但是女生太过迟钝也不擅长面对自己的感情，总以为sei是在开玩笑，导致两个人一直只是前辈和后辈的关系。然后在机缘巧合之下，某件事情的发生让两个人开始不可逆转地往双箭头方向发展了.......  
sei和user在故事里都有一个人格化的名字，sei是笙/阿笙/笙君/臭弟弟，user是白石春霄/白石/白石学姐/小春  
故事情节是铺垫，肉在最后面  
以上ok就继续↓

1

“我可否把你比作一个夏日？ 你比它更亮丽更柔细/狂风吹落五月的花蕾/夏天匆匆已过/太阳是天上的眼散发炽热的注视/它金黄般的容颜有时会暗淡/任何美好的事物难免有朝云散/与年日随自然变迁远去/但永不凋落的是你的夏日/你不会失去属于你的美丽......”  
莎翁的情诗缥缈地传入梦境，少年清朗的声线带有青涩的韵味，仿佛风吹进树林时发出沙沙的响声，轻缓而温柔。

白石春霄好巧不巧地在这时候醒了，她看着眼前淡紫色头发的可爱少年和近旁一群莫名情绪激动的女生感到困惑。

我是谁？我在哪？我在干什么？

她揉了揉自己惺忪的睡眼，又打了个哈欠，清醒失败后打算继续睡觉。身边话剧社的社长用手肘捅了捅她，示意让她看桌上的一张表格，她才想起来今天是剧社招新的日子，她坐在这里是为了给新人面试。  
之前来面试的几个新生的表演都太过无聊，导致她逐渐失去兴趣，最后索性直接在面试过程中睡了过去。她悄咪咪探头瞅了一眼其他几个成员的想法，好像都是“同意入社”

那直接尊重大家的意见好了

她没有细看那份资料，就直接填上了“同意”二字。白石本就对这种事情不怎么上心，想着能糊弄就糊弄过去，本来连今天的面试都不想去，还是社长以“编剧必须要熟悉演员”为由把她拽来了。

然而这个小小的无心之举，却改变了了她日后的生活轨迹。

“小春你今天又打瞌睡了吧？”同组的鞠子和白石去食堂吃饭，一路上边走边聊  
“啊，大概又睡过去了”  
“每次面试你都会这样呢”  
“没办法，面试太无聊了，我本来都不想来的。不过今天比以前要好一点”  
“什么？”  
“今天我中途醒了一次”  
“哈哈哈哈是不是因为那个唱歌跑调的学弟啊？”  
“不是，是念十四行诗的那个”白石摇了摇头，但想到新生唱歌跑调的名场面又噗哧笑了出来  
“哦哦，我记得那个朗诵诗歌的学弟，好像是笙君？大家对他的印象都很不错。是个长得很漂亮的孩子呢，女生们都跟要疯了一样”  
“他的声音像风吹树叶一般，觉得很温柔呢”  
“诶？莫非你喜欢上他了？年下X姐姐吗？”  
“哪有啊，只是和大家一样对他印象比较好罢了”  
“啊，今天有芒果布丁，好开心～”  
“我也想吃那个～”  
“所以说小春你快点找个男朋友啊，学长也好，学弟也好，同级生也好”  
“啊，不听不听和尚念经”  
“对了，昨天晚上你忙什么去了？第二天这么瞌睡”  
“做笔记啊，三份呢，可困死我了”  
“你还在帮别人有偿补习啊？时间够吗？”  
“还好啊，吃饭和睡觉的时间还是有的”  
“不愧是你。成绩好，没有男票，空闲时间多的人就是可以为所欲为啊”  
“放假的时候想出去玩呢，路费也不好意思问家里人多要啊”

“白石学姐原来在这里啊”又是那个温柔的声音，语调里透着欣喜，从背后慢慢靠近  
白石感觉到自己的头顶连带着额前细碎的流海被人摸了一下，像是被小精灵的甜蜜魔法击中了。  
“搞什么啊？”白石抬手顺了顺自己被揉乱的碎发，回过头去捕捉“犯人”时，狡黠的少年早就端着餐盘跑得远远的了，只能看到一个细瘦颀长的背影。  
“那人谁啊？应该不认识吧”  
“好像是念十四行诗的笙君”  
“哈？我不信他这么快就能记住社里所有前辈的名字”白石把头抬起来往远处看着，想要找到他。  
然而少年早就淹没在了学校食堂的人群里  
“不见了啊”女孩这样说着，语气里带着几分遗憾。

2

校庆的日子快要到了，话剧社在为节目表排练和准备着。  
要演出的话剧已经写好了，编剧组最忙的时候也已经过去了。白石此刻正好得了空闲，隔壁排练室里不断传来对台词和脚踏木质地板咯吱咯吱的声音。  
已经是人间四月了，学校林荫道上的八重樱被风吹得繁乱而迷人双眼。她偷偷打开了一点窗户，那些细碎的白色花瓣马上被风卷了进来，落在她的手掌上。她觉得有些冷，遂走到饮料贩卖机跟前买了一罐温咖啡，打开之后抿了一口，有微微的苦味。  
白石闲得无聊就去排练室看了看，新人们都在很努力地念着台词，虽然大家都还有些生涩和做作，但是比一开始的什么都不懂要好多了。  
“真有精神呢”  
接着她发现有人不认真排练在偷偷看她，视线追寻过去，是笙。小心思被发现之后，男孩红着脸笑了一下，她便不再看他。  
白石记得笙刚进社里的时候似乎很粘她，明明不是一个组的，他却总是来找她。  
“学姐～有空吗？”  
“学姐，这段戏我不太懂呢”  
“学姐又打瞌睡了，好可爱～”  
......  
如果说新人因为懵懂无知而在刚开始的时候需要依赖前辈的话还情有可原，可是笙却被她惯得越来越变本加厉。  
“学姐，这个戏服好麻烦，我不会穿啊”  
“让负责服装的人来帮你穿吧”  
“我要你给我穿”  
“可是我也不会啊......”  
“嗯～我只要你”  
“......”  
“不行嘛？”他总是露出一副委屈得要哭的表情，白石在不知不觉中就被牵着鼻子走了  
“呃，我先去问问他们，学会了就回来给你穿”  
“学姐最好了～”

这种情况没过多久，白石就被社长训了。  
“不要总想着当老好人，一直这样下去的话新生要是过于依赖前辈就会什么也做不了啊！”  
“......我知道了，我会处理好”

她还是太温柔了，对谁都想保持着一种友好而亲切的态度，但是每个人对于友好亲切的标准又是不同的，有人总想多得到点什么。  
当男孩又像无尾熊一样缠上她时，白石决定要做一个恶人。  
“你给我起开”她没有用正眼看他，身体也顺势躲开了他环抱过来的动作。  
“学姐怎么了？你不喜欢我了吗？”笙的手臂僵在那里  
“我对你的态度和‘喜欢’从来都没有任何关系，请不要擅自对号入座”  
“呜呜X﹏X，小春不喜欢我了......”他又要哭了，泪水在眼眶里打着转  
“我没有允许过你直呼我的名字”白石一时冷静得可怕  
“不要以为长得好看就可以肆意讨好学长学姐，这对你以后的成长不会有任何帮助，而且也不是所有人都会吃你这一套。以及，不要再让我给你做这做那的了，我还有自己的事情，我很累啊”  
小男孩最后哭着跑开了。  
“啊，搞砸了......烦死了！说狠话还要不得罪人也太难了吧，他肯定恨死我了......”白石翻了个白眼。不知道为什么，她心里很不舒服，一想到笙那副要哭出来的样子她的心就会纠成一团。  
最后那句“以上的一大半都是假话，你别太当真”还没说出口便哽住了，永远烂在了肚子里。  
然而在那之后，当白石看到笙没有她的帮忙也能够样样都应付得井井有条，她的良心就不再不安了  
“这臭弟弟果然是在利用我”她愤愤地骂了一句

3

“学姐想什么呢，发呆发了好久啊”  
淡淡的紫丁香的气息凑了上来，从一开始认识他，笙的身上就有这个味道，很好闻  
演员组的休息时间到了，他们四散开来，擦汗的擦汗，喝水的喝水。  
即使白石对他说过那样过分的话，他还是会去找她接近她。男孩微微低着头，湿漉漉的眼睛盯着她，鸦羽一样的睫毛就要眨到她的脸上。

这人贴这么近是想干嘛？

“没什么，发呆不过是日常的一个组成部分”  
白石不自觉地让身体往后倾，隔开了两人之间的距离  
“学姐我好渴啊”  
“诶？你这里正好有饮料”他看到她手里握着的易拉罐  
“是咖啡...”  
话还未说完便被他夺去喝了一口  
“好苦...”男孩皱着眉头吐了吐舌头  
“你是笨蛋吧......我去给你买水”  
“刚才那个，算是和学姐间接接吻了吧”他凑近白石耳边轻笑着说了这样一句话  
“好好排练，不要老做这种多余的事”她故作镇定地瞥了他一眼  
“可是学姐脸都红了呢”  
“...你今天别想喝水了，渴死去吧”

白石还是去贩卖机那里了，投下硬币，然后拿走了一瓶桃子味的汽水。  
笙君变得和以前不一样了呢，这样油嘴滑舌也不知道是谁教的，大概被演员组那帮轻浮的臭男生带坏了吧。  
“唉......”白石长长地叹了一口气  
她突然很怀念以前的笙，虽然总是想尽办法黏着她，但是却很真诚，也很可爱。

可是白石不知道，想要完完全全改变一个人的性格是很难的。真诚也好，轻浮也好，不过是一个人性格中的某个方面，你看到的也只是他想展示给你看的。你即不喜欢可爱粘人的，他便表现得轻佻勾人。  
白石回来的时候刚好看到笙和同组的姑娘们相谈甚欢，不知道他说了些什么，女孩子们都哈哈大笑起来。  
白石面无表情地把汽水递给近旁的一位男生  
“请把这个交给笙君，顺便帮我狠狠砸他的头”

白石生着气走了，她觉得自己像个笨蛋一样，总是被笙这样戏弄着。无缘无故地就被撩到了，然后又无缘无故地不被人放在心上。

4

校庆的日子越来越近了，笙忙于排练，不得不选择翘掉一些课，可是这样一来他的学分和期末成绩可能就保不住了。  
“学校里有可以帮人补习的优等生”笙还在苦恼的时候，社里的学长帮他想到了办法”  
“可是，现在快校庆了，大家应该也都没什么时间吧”  
“成绩好，空闲时间多，又乐于助人，这种人还是有的啊”  
“诶？这种时候吗？骗人的吧？”  
“这个人你认识哦，是编剧组的白石”  
“！！！请务必给我学姐的联系方式”

被笙打电话叫出来见面的时候，白石觉得十分诧异。问清楚缘由之后，她还以为笙也开始不好好上课了。  
“你终于也要加入逃课的队伍了吗？”她慢慢悠悠地问了一句  
“只是最近排练太忙了，没有时间上课，平常我都有好好学习哦”他笑着辩解  
“所以落下的课学姐可以帮我补习吗？男孩眨了眨眼睛，好看的淡紫色瞳孔里满是期待  
“可以哦，只要你付我工资就行”  
“那我可以提更多要求嘛？”  
“呃...要求别太过分啊”  
“我可以给你打电话嘛？”  
“可以啊，只要不是骚扰电话”  
“那平常也可以约学姐出来见面嘛？”  
“如果是一起学习的话应该可以”  
“嗯...吃饭和睡觉的时候也想和学姐在一起呢”  
“喂喂，这就过了吧，你的本意真的是为了学习嘛？”白石觉得刚才的情景似曾相识，以前他像小猫一样搂着她撒娇的时候就是这个样子，总是不满足，总想要再多得到点什么。  
“我和你开玩笑的，真的睡在一起的话，学姐不就危险了么”  
“臭弟弟”白石捏了一下男孩的脸颊，觉得软软的，她也没怎么用力。  
“那就这样说好了，我先回去了，周末可以来自习室找我”  
“诶？学姐要走了吗？多陪陪我嘛～”  
“不要再开玩笑了，不是每天都能在社里见到吗？”

在之后的日子里白石的时间都被他占据了。不单单是双休日自习室里的提问和解答，笙做到了无时无刻不想办法和她在一起。从报早安叫她起床的那个电话开始，她不知道电话里自己蒙在被子里应答着的声音在他听来有多可爱；笙会买好早饭在她楼下等着，然后骑自行车送她去上课，在还泛着薄雾的清晨里白石困倦得不行，迷迷糊糊地靠在笙的背上一路睡到教学楼底下。中午的时候如果自己先下课的话笙会在白石的教室门口等她，拒绝掉其他女生的请求，然后拉着白石一起去吃饭，晚上剧社的活动结束后他又会骑车送她回家。白石熬夜的次数越来越少了，相比之前饮食的不规律，她也开始有好好吃饭，胃病也没有再严重下去。原来的白石很瘦，脸色也总是苍白的没什么血色，虽然看起来有种“病美人”的姿态，但是身体总是弱不禁风；现在的白石虽然还是瘦瘦的，但比原来稍微丰满了一点，脸颊上终于也有了健康的红润，每天和笙呆在一起，日常生活也不会再觉得无聊。  
白石现在反而变成了被照顾着的那一个，原来那个什么都不懂的男孩也学会了护着她，少女一直被压抑和隐藏起来的情感又偷偷冒了出来。

“你做这些事好像我才是花钱雇你的那一个”白石趴在桌子上望着坐在对面写题目的男孩。  
他的眉眼低垂着，看起来很温顺的样子，柔软的头发遮住了脸颊。  
“学姐也没有拒绝我不是么”  
“嗯，我没有办法拒绝呢，好像顺从你才是正确的选择。你对我这么好，我都不知道要怎么感谢你了”  
“那我可以不叫你学姐，以后直接喊你名字吗？”  
“不可以哦，直呼前辈姓名的话他们会说你不礼貌”  
“什么嘛，学姐明明和我同龄啊，仔细算起来你还比我要小呢”  
“你从哪知道的，他们连这个也都告诉你了？？？”  
“我看到了社长放在桌子上的社员资料就自己偷偷翻了一下，没想到学姐其实是‘小妹妹’”  
“你不许叫我小妹妹，你这孩子怎么没大没小的？”  
“好希望小春是我们组的，这样可以在一起的时间就更多了”  
“喂喂，也不要擅自改称呼啊！”  
“现在的时间你还觉得不够吗？”  
“和学姐在一起的时间永远都是不够的”  
“话说不是任何人都可以进演员组的，我无法做到的事还有很多”  
“但是学姐这么可爱，真的没有考虑过换组吗？”  
“不是谁都可以大着胆子在舞台上演出的”  
论容貌的话白石确实有进演员组的资格，当初入社的时候她却以“气质不和”为由拒绝掉了，然后进了编剧组。白石不是一个外向的人，也不喜欢抛头露面的活动，她更喜欢幕后的工作，能把自己完全隐藏起来；当然，更主要的原因是因为她非常地胆小，被一大群人关注着会让她紧张到手足无措，双腿发软。

“学姐有喜欢的人吗？”笙用小心翼翼的语气给白石丢出了一个灵魂拷问  
“不知道呢......喜欢也分很多种”  
“亲人，朋友，猫咪，月亮，抹茶蛋糕......对于不同人和事物的喜欢也都是不同的”  
“那...对恋人的那种喜欢呢？”  
“这就触及我知识的盲区了，我又没有恋人，我不知道那是怎样的一种喜欢”  
“如果我说，我想要成为学姐的恋人呢？”  
白石抬手就拍了一下笙的脑门  
“不要对女孩子随便开这种不认真的玩笑啊，你会把别人弄哭的”白石凭借自己单身多年的经验，把这个撞过来的直球一脚踢开了  
“知道了，这种话我以后只会对学姐说”  
“你......算了，我困了，先趴一会，题目写完了就叫我”

怎么能够睡得着啊，闭上眼睛脑海里就是他的样子，空气里全是他的味道，甚至都可以听到他轻微的呼吸声。  
笙君总是漫不经心地就开始说起骚话了，完全不考虑被撩者的感受啊，撩完就跑贼刺激说的就是他这样的吧。

指腹的触感轻柔地贴合在少女的眼皮上，笙又用手背蹭了蹭白石的脸颊，拇指的指腹摩挲着少女的嘴唇，他想趁着女孩睡着偷偷做一些小动作。  
这时候她蓦地睁眼  
“诶呀，被发现了”  
笙竖起书本挡住自己和白石的脸，然后轻轻凑上去在少女的唇瓣上吻了一下  
白石没有说话，她只是望着他，眼睛眨了一下，然后默默用手指摸了一下自己的嘴唇  
“好像并不讨厌呢，那么...”男孩又慢慢靠近，带着紫丁香味道的气息渐浓，两个人的呼吸声也越来越重。这时候自习室的灯却突然暗了  
“同学，自习室快要关门了哦，快回去吧”管理员手里拿着一串钥匙，站在门口喊着  
两个人只好红着脸在放课后的铃声里收拾东西

5

校庆上的表演很完满地结束了，笙也安全地通过了期末考拿到了学分。  
话剧社的大家愉快地在一家居酒屋里聚餐，结束的时候好几个人都喝醉了，连走路都摇摇晃晃的。  
因为有胃病，白石躲过了被劝酒这一劫，她和为数不多还清醒着的几个人帮忙叫车把喝醉的人都送回家。  
笙也喝醉了，整个人迷迷糊糊地挂在白石身上。大家要把笙送上汽车时，他却怎么也不肯上去，只是紧紧地抱着白石，拉都拉不开。  
“呃...你们先回去吧，我自己想想办法”  
“那小春你自己小心一点啊”  
“嗯嗯，明天见，拜拜～”  
最后大家一个个都回家了。

“就剩我们两个人了啊”她拍了拍男孩的背  
“嗯...”  
“我送你回家吧，好不好？”  
“不要，我要和学姐在一起”他含含糊糊地说着，手臂揽住了女孩的腰  
“那笙想去哪里呢？”  
“嗯...去学姐家里”男孩把头埋在她的肩膀上，温热的吐息环绕着她脖颈上的一片肌肤  
“我家吗？”她皱了一下眉，觉得这个回答让她有些尴尬  
“学姐～”撒娇的声音带着哀求的余韵，他偷偷在她脖子上亲了一口  
“好好好，去我家，这就去。真是的...”  
路人纷纷向他们投来异样的目光，好像是在看一对热恋中的情侣。白石受不了这种眼神，匆匆忙忙打了个车就走了。

回家后，白石脱掉自己和笙的鞋子然后把男孩拉到了卫生间。  
“你先洗澡吧，如果想吐就吐在马桶里”  
“口渴的话冰箱里有柠檬水”  
“你就睡在客厅的沙发上吧，我等会去给你拿一床被子”  
“晚上我房门会上锁，所以不要想着做多余的事。”  
说完之后白石带上门出去了。

这个臭弟弟来我家到底想干什么啊？真是的，一撒娇我就拿他一点办法也没有。白石的心脏此刻跳得非常快，脸上也开始烧起来了。  
她给自己倒了一大杯柠檬水，全部喝完后脸颊稍微没那么烫了，她镇定地吸了一口气，然后去房间里抱了一床被子放在沙发上。

过了良久，笙还没有从卫生间里出来。白石已经换上了一件居家的睡裙，准备进去梳洗。  
“笙，你还没好吗？”里面的人没有回答  
“笙？”  
白石趴在门上听了一阵，里面没有水声，安安静静的。

他不会在里面睡着了吧？

“笙～我进来了啊”她打开了门，却发现卫生间里空无一人，只有镜子里自己的倒影

人呢？？？

白石还在纳闷的时候，门啪的一声被关上了，甚至还上了锁。  
紧接着她看到镜子里的自己被身后的人整个环抱住  
“春霄...”耳边响起男孩和平常不一样的成熟沙哑的嗓音，他呼出的热气全都喷在她的脖子上

完了，大意了。白石的大脑一时一片空白

“我每天都在想你，可是你一直都对我好冷漠”他好像快要哭了，声音低低的。  
“我没有，是你对我太过热情了，我又不擅长处理人际关系”  
“唔...我好痛苦，那时候你说你不喜欢我了，真的好痛苦”他缠上她腰肢的手臂箍得越来越紧  
“你先放开我，我好痛”  
“不要”他依然抱着她，但是微微松了松力道  
“我没有不喜欢你啊，那些话有一大半都是假的，是为了让你不再依赖我才说的”白石觉得自己又愧疚又委屈  
“我真的好喜欢你，不要再凶我，也不要不理我好不好？”男孩哀求着，带着哭腔  
白石深深地叹了口气，她觉得自己今天是逃不掉了

笙的手在白石的腰上不安分地捏了一把，他低头用嘴唇贴上少女的耳廓，含住她的耳珠吮了一下。  
镜子里，男孩洁白细长的手指抚过少女的下颌骨，触及嘴唇和下巴，从脖子一路滑到衣领上。他一颗颗地剥开她胸前那些细小的扣子，手指从衣缝中滑了进去，描摹着内衣白色花边的轮廓。  
接着手掌缓缓深入，握住了整个左乳。  
“小春...”他深深地叹息着，呼唤里全是哀伤和痛苦的味道  
“我好喜欢你......你却总是认为我在说谎”他用力地揉了她一下，食指和拇指捏住了胸前那颗花苞。  
“哈......我原以为你是不喜欢我的，只是在开玩笑或是为了讨好我让我帮你做事”白石连呼吸都在颤抖，眼泪滑过脸颊滴落下来。  
“你还要我表现得多明显啊，你真的好狡猾”  
女孩的睡裙从背后被推了上去，她身后的内衣扣被他解开。男孩一寸一寸地吻着从她蝴蝶骨到后腰上的轻薄的肌肤。  
“不要哭了...你这样我会受不了”笙的话语里仿佛在压抑着什么，他吻了一下少女的额头，然后用手指抹掉她的眼泪。  
笙的两只手在她身上游弋着，指腹滑过肚脐和腰线。  
“这是我对你的喜欢”一只手揉着她绵软的胸乳，“还有这里也是”另一只手滑入少女双腿间湿润的缝隙，用骨节分明的手指探寻到花心之后不停地进进出出  
“...哈啊......嗯...好热”白石一下子双腿发软，只能撑在洗手台上给自己借力，面前的镜子上印满了淫靡的雾气，模糊了镜面。少女的手掌突然撑在上面，留下清晰而无力的印迹。

笙的手指转了转从里面抽了出来，他把少女抱在了洗手台上。  
“小春...可不可以吻我？”他像小动物一样乞求着，眼睛里挂满了水雾

......这是我永远都无法拒绝的请求

白石抬起头在男孩的嘴唇上舔了一下，他却像一个吃到了糖果的小孩一样突然扣住了少女的后脑勺，吮着她伸过来的小舌头。他轻轻噬咬着女孩的嘴唇，直到渗出点点血腥味，两人分开时舌尖上还牵着一根银丝。  
“好痛...” 女孩的睫毛上又挂上了泪珠，她用舌头舔了舔自己嘴唇上的伤口，铁锈一般的味道。  
她本来可以叫他轻一点的，可是她没有。想着自己一直忽视笙的心意，他会生气也是正常的吧。  
“对不起，弄疼小春了......我可以吻你其他地方吗？我保证不会再咬你了”他的手摸上了她细瘦的腰肢，额头抵在少女的胸口上，用一种撒娇的语气道歉  
“你都这样说了，真是没办法呢...”  
得到允许之后，他开始舔舐女孩棱角分明的锁骨，再往下滑到胸口稍作停留。他温暖湿润的舌头吮了上来，脆弱的乳尖变得坚硬和湿热；在被指腹肆意地逗弄之后，嫣红的小花苞被他轮流含在口中轻轻重重地用虎牙磨着。 她雪白的胸脯印上嘴唇的温度，笙轻轻捏住女孩白皙柔软的双乳，在上面吮出一块块如玫瑰花瓣的印迹。  


那些湿润的吮吸声，绵绵密密，温柔地点过从心口到乳根的距离。

“......唔...嗯”酥酥麻麻如触电一般，第一次被人这样吻着，少女的情欲被这个爱慕着她的男孩一点点勾了出来。她难以自持地伸手去触碰他，手掌抚过肋骨，触及脊柱，最后扣住他的肩膀，紧贴他肉体的温度。  
“好开心，啾，小春抱了我呢。”  
“这是我的痕迹，是我在喜欢的人身上作的标记”笙温柔地用指腹摩挲着少女胸乳上斑驳的红痕  
“这是我喜欢小春的证明”  
他又继续吻着她，女孩肚子上的皮肤柔软又光滑，笙宠溺地用鼻尖蹭了蹭她的小腹  
“好痒啊”白石害羞地捂着肚子笑了  
笙把少女的腿抬了起来，从膝弯一直吻到大腿内侧。当他看到女孩子双腿间那个一张一缩不断流着透明体液的玫瑰色花穴时，他突然感到喉咙发紧，下腹也开始胀痛。

看到了...小春的那里，好想现在就要，好想就这样直接侵犯她。可是那样欺负她的话她会哭的吧......

“你不要一直这样盯着看啊......”白石的脸颊绯红，她害羞地把腿夹了起来  
“我很喜欢那里，是个很可爱的地方”笙这样说着，同时握住白石的小腿搭在肩膀上，抬起她的臀瓣，然后把头埋进了少女的大腿之间  
舌头划着花瓣的轮廓，吮过花珠，柔软地伸进黏滑的入口，舌尖刮过内壁，一点一点吮吸着流出来的液体  
“小春这里...湿漉漉的”  
“哈啊......啊...嗯...”那些娇软而不成句的字符从白石的齿缝之间挤了出来，她纤细的手指插进笙的头发里  
“笙...阿笙......”冷漠的少女终于也会哭着喊某个人的名字了。从这一刻开始这个名字不单单代表着对她心上人的称呼，更是她对他充满情欲的呼唤。

“小春不要再哭了啊，你这样我很难再忍耐下去”男孩用自己的鼻尖蹭着她的鼻尖，然后又温柔地吻掉她的泪水。  
“帮帮我，好不好？”他拉过她的手握住自己的炽热，带着她缓缓地撸动

滑滑的，好烫。这样做他就会舒服吗？

笙把头埋在女孩的肩窝里，不住地喘息着，发出浅浅的呻吟。  
紫红色的肉棒在少女的手中涨大了一点，乳白色的液体随即射了出来，她的肚子上和手上一片狼藉。  
笙连忙打开花洒冲刷掉女孩身上的那些浊液，少女在充满水雾的浴室里清洗着身体，她看起来细瘦又柔弱，湿漉漉的长发贴在身上，水珠顺着腰线滑下来。  
笙又抱住了白石，低头吮掉她乳珠上挂着的水滴。  
“小春...”呼唤声带着软软的鼻音和错乱的呼吸  
“阿笙”少女将自己的额头贴在男孩的额头上，手攀上了他的脖子和后背  
“我喜欢你，好喜欢好喜欢”  
“我知道了，我也好喜欢阿笙”  
在一个绵长的亲吻之后，笙抱住女孩的臀瓣把她托起来抵在白瓷砖墙上，少女白皙细长的双腿在他的身侧悬挂着，做好了迎合的姿势。  
进入的过程缓慢而又温柔，有的只是黏腻的水声和暧昧的呻吟。  
他跨入女孩的双腿间缓缓地挺动，在她的耳侧和脖颈之间叹息。不经意地低头，少女的锁骨与乳晕以及那些斑驳错乱的吻痕清晰地撞进他的双眼。

“哈啊...哈啊......小春...我喜欢你...我爱你...”

温热的水流喷洒在两个人的身上，浴室里全是隐秘的抽插声和接吻的声音。

“小春...小春啊......”

他不断地撑开她，擦过狭窄内壁上的层层褶皱。在喘息的间隙喊着她的名字，然后越顶越深。他仿佛害怕自己的恋人很快就会消失一般，一遍又一遍地说出自己的心意

“喜欢...喜欢...喜欢...你的全部我都喜欢...”

“嗯......哈...啊...”一次次的抽送让少女舒服得蜷起了脚趾，情不自禁地发出婉转间断的低吟。

笙顺势把白石的小腿抬高挂在臂弯上，他的手掌托着女孩的臀瓣。少女的大腿被完全打开，两个人的身体紧贴在一起，这让他又更深入了一点。 

“啊....呜......阿笙...我疼...”女孩子软软糯糯的鼻音夹杂着泪水飘了出来，她毫无力气的双手勾在他的脖子上。 

“乖......我会轻一点...就快好了”他像宠爱一个孩子那样吻着她的额头和红红的眼睛，下身大开大合的力度却没有丝毫减弱。  


不知道为什么，原本冷静乖僻的白石现在这幅惹人怜爱的模样特别对他的胃口。  


我的小春很乖，只要跟她撒娇，任何要求都不会拒绝我。小春的胸很可爱呢，像棉花糖一样又甜又软，亲她的时候害羞的样子最可爱了。动作稍微激烈一点她就会痛，抱着小春做的时候，她的身体都在颤抖。小春的第一次被我夺走了，她也是我第一个喜欢上的人啊，喜欢到想要森林里的乌鸦全都变成兔子，然后在开满小雏菊的草地里打滚。之前一直是冷漠、生人勿近的她现在却会因为我而变得不成体统，湿漉漉软绵绵地说着她也喜欢我。她小小的哭喘声也好可爱，小春像小兔子一样眼睛红红的，一脸委屈地趴在我怀里，我会忍不住想要欺负她。

“和小春做的时候......非常地...有感觉”他紧紧抱着少女臀上的嫩肉，一下一下将自己撞进她身体里。

“哈......嗯...我也是...和阿笙......啊...”

我好喜欢阿笙，喜欢他的锁骨，他的低喘和他滚烫的呼吸。他吻我的时候，那双好看的眼睛会眯起来；他在占有我的时候，双眼又会睁开注视着我的眼睛，我可以在他的瞳仁里面看到自己，那小小的灰色倒影总是被一层迷离的雾气包裹着。阿笙有一滴泪痣，我觉得那是从他眼里流出来的一颗星星。我也喜欢阿笙进入我身体时的感觉，他粗重的喘息和亲吻在表达着对我的喜欢，阿笙在我的身体里一跳一跳的，那里被他不停地侵略着，厮磨着......好痛，但是好喜欢。  
这样又深又重地顶着......身体...要被他填满了......

少女和男孩在水气氤氲的浴室里接吻和做爱，在此之前，他们还是无法知晓对方情感的两个人。即使每日与所爱之人分享着早餐与夜晚，却无法睁开疲倦的眼睛发现对方。但是，被爱却不自知的人总是幸福的，因为他首先是被人爱着的。

来来回回的顶弄和收缩，让少女沉湎于这肉体的结合。白石不得不紧紧攀附着笙的肩膀，咬着自己的下嘴唇来抗住他顶过来的高潮  
“小春要去了吗？等等我嘛~”笙察觉到了她的反应，欣喜地加快了抽送的速度  
“哈啊......啊...啊，阿笙...阿笙......慢一点”  
重重地顶了几下以后，他停了下来，少女的小腹因为被笙的热流冲刷而胀满。他趴在女孩的肩膀上快慰地喘息着，奖励一般吮着她脖子上的肌肤

他射在里面了。好涨，会怀孕的吧......

笙却没有要退出来的意思，他抱着她随即又开始了第二轮抽送。  
“阿笙，不要了，快停下”她有气无力地拍他的背  
“不...”男孩委屈地望着她，像小孩子一样嘟着嘴，撒娇一般用脸颊不停地蹭着女孩软软的胸脯。  
“这样下去我会怀孕的啊”  
他只好意犹未尽地退了出来。  
本以为这样就结束了，白石却看到他从一旁脱下来的衣服口袋里掏出了一个小小的正方形粉色包装。

等等，那是什么？

笙咬开包装把里面的东西套好之后他又把少女抱起来重新顶了进去，还加重了抽送的力度  
“这样小春就不会怀孕了”他对着一脸诧异的白石坏笑着，眼神里满是像小狐狸一样的狡黠以及计谋得逞之后的愉悦  
“臭弟弟！！！”她在笙的肩膀上咬了一口  
“我就知道你是在装醉骗我！”  
“那是因为小春太可爱了嘛♡～”  
“啊......动作轻一点啊...你这个坏家伙...”少女的声音软了下去  
“这个周末我们去约会吧？”笙歪着头去吻她的耳朵  
“......嗯，我想去水族馆”女孩侧过脸把嘴唇凑了上去  
“啾，那就这样说定了哦。好期待和我的小春一起出去玩”  
“好想马上让大家都知道呢”  
“知道什么啊？”  
“知道我得到了一个这么可爱的恋人啊”


End file.
